


Coda - Castiel Meg Big Bang 2019

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: noun. 1. a : a concluding musical section that is formally distinct from the main structure b : a concluding part of a literary or dramatic work 2 : something that serves to round out, conclude, or summarize and usually has its own interestCastiel and Meg keep crossing paths, but whether it's fate or some cruel joke remains to be seen.





	Coda - Castiel Meg Big Bang 2019

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonDrenchedShores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonDrenchedShores/gifts).

> Illustrations created for the Castiel Meg Big Bang story, [Coda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684591/chapters/39126943), by author, MoonDrenchedShores.

  



End file.
